Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for carrying such items as calculators, note pads and the like and more specifically, to a holder suitable for carrying items which can be secured to a belt of a user or suspended by a shoulder strap.
It is often necessary to bring a calculator, a note pad and writing instruments to a job site, for example, at construction sites, or while taking inventory in a store, so that the calculator and note pad are readily accessible, while hands of the user are free to do the necessary work when not utilizing the calculator and the note pad. Also, it is useful to have one holder which would house a calculator and/or note pad, as well as writing instruments.
There are known various holders for such articles as knives, ammunition for hunting or skinning, fishing assessories, and the like. They are generally designed to be worn with a belt and provide suitable pockets for carrying the necessary articles, some of such holders can be attached to a user's belt, after which the belt is put on the user's waist.
However, sometimes it is more convenient to wear the article holder on a shoulder strap than attached to the belt or it becomes more convenient to readily attach the holder to the belt without taking the belt off, which saves time and trouble to the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose holder for carrying a calculator, note pad and writing instruments, the holder being adapted for attachment to either a shoulder strap or to a waist belt of a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide separate holders for a calculator and a note pad which can be used alone or in combination with one another by either securing them on a shoulder strap or about a waist belt of a wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder which is adapted to carrying writing instruments in close proximity to the note pad and/or calculator, such that the hands of the wearer are left free to perform a required task without being encumbered by articles, while retaining these articles in an accessible position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which can be easily attached to a user's belt without having to unfasten and take off the belt to secure the holder on the belt. Further objects and features of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following description of the present invention.